


Is This The End?

by stanleyvris



Category: Everything Sucks (TV), Everything Sucks!
Genre: F/F, Kemaline - Freeform, starts of as angst, the title sounds so foreboding but don't worry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanleyvris/pseuds/stanleyvris
Summary: Oliver has returned to Boring, Oregon, and Kate is nervous that Emaline will leave her for her ex.





	Is This The End?

It had been a week since Oliver Schermerhorn had strutted back into Boring High with a smug expression on his face. Kate felt Emaline freeze beside her, and could hear the sharp inhale of breath as Oliver rounded the corner into the cafeteria. On instinct, Kate moved her hand, resting it on Emaline’s leg protectively. The tension was practically palpable as Oliver strode towards the table Emaline, Kate, Luke, McQuaid and Tyler were sitting at. The conversation was brief and simple. Oliver gushed about his experience in New York whilst Emaline sat in silence, glaring at him. It wasn’t until Oliver squeezed himself inbetween Kate and Emaline on the seat did Emaline speak.

“Hello Oliver,” she said flatly.

Oliver chuckled and pushed his hair back. “Hello there, my dear Emaline.”

“Why’re you back?” asked Emaline, deliberately avoiding Oliver’s gaze.

Oliver sighed and leant down so that he was looking up at Emaline’s face. “Just visiting some of my old friends.”

Emaline went to say something but before the words could tumble out, she stood up and swiftly walked out of the cafeteria. Oliver turned to face the group and smirked before dragging himself dramatically away from the chair and down the hall. 

\--

It was clear that Emaline was struggling over the next few days. She was laughing nervously at things that weren’t funny, and would be caught zoning out in class. At first, Kate thought it was just the stress of being a senior. But then Emaline stopped returning Kate’s calls, and only spoke a few words to her in the hallway. Kate could feel Emaline slipping away from her, like sand falling through her fingers. The truth was that Kate was scared. Scared that Emaline was spending their usual time together with Oliver now that he was back. For Emaline’s own sake, Kate was desperately wishing Emaline wasn’t crawling back to Oliver. 

On Friday, Emaline didn’t even turn up to school. Kate thought of going to her house but was afraid she would find something even worse. The anxiety was gnawing away at her, bit by bit, until Kate had almost convinced herself that Emaline had left her for Oliver. It was only a week later that Kate mustered up the courage and went to speak to Emaline.

\--

It was with shaky hands that Kate picked up the phone and dialed Emaline’s number. There was the usual static, until a small voice spoke.

“Hello?” said Emaline. Kate, who had been staring at the floor, nearly fell off her chair.

“Emaline,” she gasped.

There was a moment of silence, then Emaline spoke. “Hi Kate.”

“I know we haven’t talked in a while, so I just…” began Kate, but she could feel her throat closing up, “meet me at the bridge in fifteen minutes.”

More silence. 

“Please,” finished Kate.

“Ok,” replied Emaline before the line cut off - end of call. Kate sat with the phone pressed against her ear for a minute, her mouth half open and her eyebrows scrunched. 

\--

By the time Kate reached the bridge, her legs were aching from how fast she had ridden her bike, and her lungs burned from breathing so quickly. As much as Kate would have loved to say her hands were slick from the sudden exercise, she knew it was the nerves getting to her. She waited, her back pressed against the railing and one knee bent in front of her. Her eyes closed as she steadied her breathing, but she was pulled from her daydream by a familiar voice.

“Hey sweetie,” called Emaline. Kate’s eyelids flew open and she jumped up, whipping her head around to the source of the voice. When her eyes fell upon Emaline, she exhaled a breath she didn’t realise she had been holding.

“Hey Emaline,” said Kate, wiping her palms on the back of her jeans. “How are you?”

Emaline came to a stop a few feet from Kate. “I’m alright.”

Kate sucked on her lip and nodded, looking around awkwardly. She had been so desperate for this moment for a week, but now every word in the English vocabulary seemed to have escaped her.

“Are you alright?” questioned Emaline, looking up at Kate from under her eyelashes. 

Kate stared down at the ground and took in a deep breath. “No.”

“Why no?” replied Emaline. Even though Kate wasn’t looking, she could feel Emaline’s gaze on her and it only made the next words harder to say. 

“AreyoubackwithOliver?” said Kate, the words spilling from her lips so quickly they were mashed into one word.

Emaline screwed up her face. “What?” 

Kate let out another sigh before raising her head and meeting Emaline’s eyes. “Are you dating Oliver again?”

“Are you kidding me?” exclaimed Emaline. 

“Because if you are, then I need to know-” continued Kate, but she was cut off by a warn hand closing around her wrist and another cupping her face.

“Of course I’m not dating Oliver, why would you say that?” said Emaline, staring up into Kate’s face. 

Kate’s head dropped but Emaline’s hand lifted her chin up, forcing Kate to meet her gaze. 

“Kate, why do you think I’m back with him?” repeated Emaline.

“Because he’s back now, and you used to date him, and we haven’t talked in a while,” blurted Kate.

A long silence stretched between the two of them. Kate was looking down to the water, her eyes shining. Emaline was standing still, one hand still on Kate’s wrist and the other on her face. Kate raised her own hand and went to brush away Emaline’s, but Emaline grabbed hold of her hand and took a step forward. Within a moment, Emaline’s lips were pressing softly against Kate’s. Kate’s body automatically relaxed, and she leant into the kiss, eagerly kissing Emaline back. It had been almost two weeks of being so far from Emaline, and her sudden closeness made Kate’s head spin. 

Emaline pulled back from the kiss and looked up at Kate. “There is no way in hell I’d ever get back with that asshat Oliver. I’ve with you, and you’re better than anyone I’ve ever met,” she whispered. 

“Ok,” Kate whispered back, still at a loss for words.

“Do you understand me Kate? I don’t like Oliver anymore, at all. I love you, alright,” finished Emaline. Kate nodded her head before leaning down and pressing another kiss to Emaline’s lips. Emaline’s hands rose to drape around the back of Kate’s neck whilst Kate’s hands took hold of Emaline’s waist. The movement felt so easy, so natural, and with every passing moment of the kiss, Kate wondered how she had ever thought Emaline had left her for Oliver.

**Author's Note:**

> We all know I don't know how to write dialogue - it will either be 15 lines of just talking or none for a whole page. There is no inbetween.


End file.
